Waste products may be processed and separated into different categories. Certain types of products, such as chemical products, paint products, and other products (including those that cannot be identified), may sometimes be classified as hazardous waste products, which cannot be disposed of in a landfill. Once classified as hazardous waste, such products are typically burned. For example, this past year, approximately five hundred thirty thousand tons of HHW (e.g., laundry detergent, motor oil, bleach, and the like) were processed at collection facilities. Such items are safe enough to place on store shelves and to allow consumers to purchase them without a license and to transport them in a standard automobile. However, once such items reach the waste collection facility, such items are typically classified as hazardous and are burned, which process is environmentally questionable and very expensive.
Other waste items, including recyclable waste, may be dumped and sorted at a waste facility before being disposed of in a landfill. In some instances, recyclable waste, household hazardous waste, and other items may be thrown away in the trash and can find its way into a landfill if it is not identified and captured during sorting.